Dragonball Unleashed
by Joker Snake
Summary: After Goku leaves with Shenron, these are the events that will lead to where Goku junior and Vegeta junior fight in the martial arts tournament. How will the Z warriors do without the Dragonballs?  Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z Unleashed

After Goku left with Shenron, Vegeta officially became the strongest warrior on earth. One year has gone by. And our Z warriors continue their intense training, well at least some do. As for the ones that are not training, little did they know that they would need training for what's about to unleash.

Chapter One- Gero's Biggest Secret

In a place where all you see is green, the leaves in the trees moving with the blowing against them. The grass was green with some brown spots around them. It hadn't rained for a long time, since the grass was dry, and some of it dead. Close by a sound can be heard, a sound of something ringing, coming from the mountain. Deep inside that mountain lies a secret. No one knows about it, no one except for the one that made it. Doctor Gero. When he made the androids, he started working on something much greater than his androids, and much greater than his perfect creation of cell. Taking the remaining of Raditz body when Picollo killed him, he started working on the ultimate warrior. With it, he injected the body with many of his experiments, however it would take thirty years or more for everything to be fully complete. Thirty-five years have passed, and the process is finally complete. Inside the mountain there was a small laboratory, with a giant computer base in it. Ahead of the computer was a small thing. A thing that looked like a coffin made of metal. A red light was flashing at the top of it. The sound finally stopped, and the flashing stopped as well. The coffin opened, and a hand grabbed the side of it. Then the body of Radtiz got out of the coffin. He approached the computer and pressed a big button.

Chi-chi woke up in here bed. The white curtains in her room were shot. However, the window was open, so a breeze went inside, and by Chi-chi's face.

"Oh Goku, I miss you. Ever since you left I have been a lone. I hope that wherever you are, your doing ok, and that you remember me." Chi-chi said looking at a picture of the family. Goku had his arm around her. While Gohan was to Goku's left side, and Videl next to him. Videl was holding Pan, when she was about five years old. And finally to the other side of Chi-chi was Goten. And finally to Videl's side, was Mister Satan.

"Those were such wonderful times, oh no." Chi-chi started crying. Yet another breeze went bye. Chi-chi wiped the tears of her face and opened the curtains to let light into the room. She saw Gohan, Videl, and Pan approaching her doorstep. Soon the sound of the bell was heard. And even though she was counting on it, it still gave her a scare.

She walked to the door, still sleepy. He hair was still a mess, she was still with her pajamas, and was walking with her slippers, and opened the door.

"Gohan, you're early." Chi-chi said with a yawn.

"Well mom, we know you have been lonely, so we decided to come early to keep you company."

"Why thank you Gohan, just come in and make yourselves at home, I have to get ready before any other guests start coming." Chi-chi said with cheer in her voice. It had been a long year since she had last seen Bulma, Vegeta and others. Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan stopped by a lot of times, but they lived closer. Bulla, Vegeta, and Bulma had moved far to a more peaceful place. Trunks had gone along too, so that he could train with his dad.

"Mom, you want me to set up for the barbeque?" Gohan asked out loud so that Chi-chi could hear me.

"Sure honey, I'll be back downstairs in about a hour." Chi-chi walked upstairs.

"Well, Pan what do you say you help out your dad?" Gohan asked.

"Alright dad."

"I'll help you too." Added Videl.

Vegeta swung his fist at Trunks face. Trunks quickly crossed his arms into a x shape in front of his face to block it. Vegeta then kicked Trunks in the stomach.

"What is wrong with you boy? You left the rest of your body open for an attack."

"Sorry dad, I had to defend my face."

"You just dodge it of course." Vegeta yelled. Vegeta and Trunks were both in the air, training like they did everyday.

"Vegeta, honey, we better get going or we're going to be late." Bulma said from the inside of the house. Bulla sat on a chair watching Trunks and Vegeta train. Once she had heard Bulma talking, she got up and went inaside. Both Trunks and Vegeta descended to the ground.

"We'll continue this when we get back." Vegeta said.

"Sure dad." Responded Trunks. Vegeta and Trunks went inside the house, and saw Bulla and Bulma waiting at the door with the bags all ready to go. There was about six traveling bags."

"Woman, why do we need so many bags?"

"We are staying there for a week, so we need as many clothes as we can get."

"It's only one week, and six bags, its almost one bag for everyday."

"Exactly, now let's go before I start getting mad." Bulma said with an angry look in her face."

"Sheesh, that's the kind of look that scares me." Vegeta thought, trying to smile. All four walked outside. Bulma threw a capsule in the air and it transformed into a car. She opened the trunk and put all her baggage in there, it barely fit. Luckily for her it was a big car with a big trunk.

"I'm driving." Vegeta said.

"Fine!" Responded Bulma aggravated.

"Does this ever end?" Whispered Bulla to Trunks ear.

"No, it doesn't," responded Trunks with a disappointed face. Vegeta pressed the gas pedal, then the brake, back to gas and then brake.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bulma asked. Her face was beginning to to become red. Her temper was raising fast.

"I'm driving!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Bulma asked irritated.

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you driving in the side walk." Yelled Bulma."

"Woman! If you think you can do better then go ahead and do it." Bulam and Vegeta traded places. Then everything was silent and no one spoke.

Raditz's body threw a blast of energy against one of the walls creating a way out of the mountain. He flew out, and then stopped and turned back. He held his right hand with his left and charged up. He then released a powerful blast that blew up the whole mountain. Birds started making noise and fly away. The other animals were scared as well so they started running away from the mountain.

"Hmph, now to find the so called Z warriors." He then started flying away fast.

Gohan was setting up the tables around the backyard. Pan was putting the chairs in places, while Videl was getting the food ready, Chi-chi came back downstairs, and started helping Videl.

"You know, I'm really exited about today. Everyone is going to be here, even Tien and Chaitzou." Chi-chi said.

"It's going to be fun today." Videl responded. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Chi-chi walked to the door, and opened it. It was Goten and Valense.

"Hey mom, we thought we'd come early to help you out on stuff." Goten said. He seemed to be acting different. He was happy though, happier than usual.

"Goten, is there something new?" Chi-chi asked.

"Yeah mom, two new things. Me and Valense are getting married."

"Oh my congratulations."

"That's not all, I'm going to be a dad."

"WHAT!? I'm going to be a grandmother again?" Chi-chi said. She was in shock. Goten didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Finally things are beginning to be better, before I die I can at least see a baby in the family one more time. You know I'm almost in my seventies."  
"Mom, you're on your early sixties you still got a lot to live for." Goten and Valense walked inside the house. Goten saw Videl.

"So where's Gohan and Pan?" Goten asked.

"They are in the backyard." Responded Videl. Goten walked over to the door in the kitchen in went into the backyard.

"Hey Gohan, need some help."

"Yes please."

"Uncle."

"Hey Pan, good news for you Pan, you're going to have a cousin, and Gohan you're going to be an uncle, just like me. Ha! Ha!"

"Congratulations Goten." Some time went bye, and everything but the food was ready to go. Goten and Gohan were sitting down outside chatting and drinking soda.

"Gohan, I think we need something from the store." Videl said through the window.

"Alright Videl, I'll go get it."

"Thank you." Goten was looking at the sky. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, there were no clouds, and the air was fresh. Gohan walked inside, then walked right back out.

"I'll be back soon, I need to go to the city." Gohan started flying towards the city. Moments later, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Yamcha arrived. And right after them, Eighteen, Krillin, and Marron arrived.

"Oh my almost everybody is here, now who are we missing? Mr. Satan, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Bulla, Tien and Chaitzou." Chi-chi said. She was getting happier now. Out of everyone, Chi-chi was feeling Goku's absence more, so everytime there was company she would cheer up. Everyone was in the backyard having fun, chatting.

Bulma was still driving. The car was completely silent. Vegeta was looking out the window, while Bulla and Trunks remained still in the back.

"Now now, we're almost there." Bulma said with a smile.

Mr. Satan, Tien, Chiatzou, and Master Roshi had arrived. The backyard was almost full. However, everyone was happy. They were chatting and laughing. The doorbell rang yet again. Chi-chi quickly ran to answer it. She opened the door and smiled.

"Bulma, I'm glad you made it."

"We would have been here earlier if it wasn't for Vegeta."

"What did I do now, woman!"

"Oh nothing." Bulma giggled and walked inside. Vegeta, Bulla, and Trunks followed her.

"Well everyone is in the backyard, except for Gohan which had to go pick something up for me."

"I wish you were here too Kakarot." Vegeta thought, seeming a little down that Goku was gone.

"We never did finish our match the ultimate match to see who would win. Now I may never get the chance." Vegeta looked at the sky and saw the shape of Goku's face in a cloud.

"Where should I start looking for those fools! I don't even know how they look like. All I have to remember is to watch out for this Goku guy and Vegeta, and also Picollo, then the rest should be easy. Now where are those dragonballs Gero wanted me to collect." Said the thing that's in Raditz's while flying.

"This is so aggravating, wait!"

Flashback to the mountain

He pressed the button and a screen appeared. Then the face of Dr. Gero appeared and started talking.

"Hello my dear friend Genesis, you have are seeing me in this screen than it means that I am dead. That's right, I am your father, your creator, Doctor Gero. I called you Genesis, because you are the origin to the next generation. That's right, I invented you with experiments. You were created with genetic experiments, in other words, I created gene by gene that you have in you. I created your blood. Yes, yes, it is so far difficult but I made you a very powerful warrior. You have many abilities, and I believe you will be stronger than the creation I am working on, Cell. Cell is made of organisms from the Z warriors, but your organisms are pure, which makes you better and less of a chance for failure. Now if I am dead I want you to collect the seven dragonballs and wish me back to life. And of course you have another objective, and that is to kill the z warriors. They are the most powerful people in this planet. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Cell is going to be a failure. I want you to kill Gohan son of Goku, Goku, Vegeta, Picollo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzou, Master Roshi, and Krillin. Of course the only ones you need to worry about the most are Goku, Vegeta, and Picollo. After those are gone the rest should be easier. Oh yeah they possess the Dragon radar. With it your job to collect the dragonballs will be much easier. If you are hearing this then at least thirty years have gone bye since I started you. However you don't need to know how you got your body for now. Until I see you again." The screen was then turned off.

Flashback ends…

"Well there's a town over there, perhaps I can find a dragonball over there or find someone that knows the Z warriors." Genesis descended to the town. Everyone was staring at him with their mouths opened. A little kid walked up to him.

"How come you have a tail?" Genesis looked at the little boy with an angry face. The little boy got scared and started running away.

"Mommy, mommy, that man over there scared me."

"Hmm, I sense a strong powerful level around, perhaps I should search, I may have hit jackpot."

"Alright, I got what mom wanted, now I better get going back before the party starts without me."

"So Bulma how have you been in the past year?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well vegeta and Trunks haven't stopped training. They do that a lot every day. But life has been great, it's like we're living on paradise. And peace, it's only sad to know that Peace only came when I'm already in my mid sixties. But I guess better late then ever huh?"

"Yeah, the only thing I regret the most is having to lose Goku again."

"Well, I guess we can say that even when the earth was in danger, it was still some time with Goku, I so miss him also." Bulma said.

Gohan walked out of the store. He looked around.

"Wow the city sure is busy today ha! Ha!" He then noticed someone with a tail.

"Ah, what?! That man over there he has a tail, and what looks like some type of Saiyan armor." The man with thte tail then looked at him.

"That face, it looks familiar from somewhere, but for some reason I can't remember from where." Gohan thought. He was shocked. The man aimed his hand at a building and released a KI blast. The building exploded. People entered a stage of panic and started screaming and running.

"Oh no, he just killed a bunch of innocent people, and the worst of it all is that the dragonballs are gone for good." Gohan's anger started to rise. He dropped the groceries bag, and started powering up. Genesis looked at him.

"He must be one of the Z warriors." Genesis said dashing towards Gohan.

Now that the newest villain has made his first attack, Gohan powers up with anger. And a battle is about to begin. How strong is Genesis, can Gohan stop this evil for once and for all? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Well sorry for the delay I forgot I hadn't posted Chapter 2 in here yet, hopefully I can get chapter 3 and 4 soon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z

Chapter 2-Genesis Power

Gohan was powering up, veins were beginning to appear in his head. The wind was tilting his hair sideways. Gohan was letting out a yell. Electrical waves were surrounding Gohan. Gohan then stopped. The floating rocks fell making a small sound. His hair went back to still, he stopped the yell, but the electrical waves were still around him. He was looking at Genesis very serious.  
"I don't know where I've seen you before, but I will only say this once, leave!" Gohan said with a serious look. Genesis had stopped dashing when he had seen Gohan's power rise dramatically.  
"Heh, you must be mistaking me for someone else, since I was just woken up today." Genesis said with a smile in his face and waving his tail around.  
"He looks so familiar, but I just can't remember from where." Gohan thought.  
"You're power is quite impressive compared to the other weaklings around."  
"I'd say so too." Gohan answered still with a serious look in his face. He was carefully watching Genesis. He wanted to make sure that Genesis wouldn't make any attempts of attacking innocent people.  
"Would you happen to be Goku, Vegeta, or Picollo?" Genesis asked, he still had a smile in his face, but he had stopped waving his tail.  
"No, Goku is no longer in this planet with us, but I am his son."  
"So, let me guess your name is Gohan."  
"You got that right. Now what you want from my dad and the others? What have they done to you?"  
"Oh, it's not what they have done to me, but its what they did to my dad."  
"You're dad must have been evil then. My father would never hurt anyone innocent." Gohan said raising his voice in fury.  
"Oh, so Goku is gone. Good at least that's one less stinky warrior I have to take care of."  
"You monster, you're going to pay to what you did to those innocent people in that building. This is your last chance to leave and never come back."  
"May I ask you one question before I kill you? Well before you can say no, let me ask you it anyways. Where can I find the dragonballs?" Genesis said with a very calm voice as his tail began to wave again.  
"You are out of luck the dragonballs are gone from this planet. They don't exist anymore." Gohan answered with a smile in his face.  
"You're joking!! I know you are bluffing, the dragonballs wouldn't just go away." Genesis said with his face expression changing, he now seemed a little scared.  
"What's the matter? Are you scared because you know you can't beat me without the dragonballs?" Gohan said with a smile, and was much more relieved now. Genesis started laughing.  
"What's he laughing about?" Gohan thought. He was confused; he didn't know what to think anymore.  
"I know you are lying about the dragonballs, but even if it is true my reasons of being scared are others. I can beat you any day. Your power is weak compared to mine."  
"If you aren't leaving like I asked you to, then it must mean you must be crazy if you think I'd let you live after what you did." Gohan said while dashing towards Genesis. He hit Genesis in the stomach with his elbow. Genesis feet came off the ground and he flew against a pole. He managed to get back up.  
"I can't fight in the city or more innocent people can get hurt, the forest is not too far from here, I better lead him there." Gohan thought, hoping that his plan would work. Gohan then started flying away.  
"You coward." Genesis said irritated. Genesis started following Gohan.  
"You won't run away from me." Genesis yelled from behind Gohan.  
"Good, he's following me," moments later Gohan stopped. There were no people in their way only trees and grass now. Genesis looked at Gohan and started releasing KI blasts simultaneously. Gohan descended avoiding them, but Genesis kept releasing more KI towards him. Gohan started running, and then hid behind a tree. Genesis stopped.  
"What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me." Gohan ascends back up and gets face to face with Genesis.

"What's taking Gohan so long?" Videl asked.  
"You know lines these days, Gohan is probably just stuck in one big line." Krillin said while laughing.  
"Well I hope so."

Gohan dashed towards Genesis and swung his right fist at Genesis head. Genesis moved his head to the side to avoid the attack. He then kicked Gohan in the stomach with his knee. With both hands he knocked Gohan down. Gohan struggled to get up, but he managed to.  
"His power level is high. That kick, it hurt so much. And I still can't remember where I know him from." Gohan lifted both of his hands, and had them in front of his forehead. He then started charging up. Genesis was staring down at him with curiosity.  
"MASENKO-HA!!!!" Gohan then released a powerful blast towards Genesis. There was a small explosion in the air, and the smoke was spreading.  
"Alright! I think I got him." Slowly the smoke started clearing up. Gohan started seeing a shadow behind all the smoke that was still in the air.  
"What? No way, he's still standing?" Gohan's biggest shock came when the smoke cleared and Genesis had no scratches in him.  
"But how? I put so much into that blast."  
"My dear boy, you're power level compared to mine's is low." Gohan dashed up towards Genesis and started throwing a lot of punches fast with both of his fists. He was aiming at Genesis head. Genesis was fast as well, he was dodging every Punch Gohan was throwing at him. Gohan kept going at it for a while, but he had to stop soon to take a break.  
"Is that all you got? I must say, I'm quite disappointed."  
"Shut up!!" Gohan then moved his leg and kicked Genesis in the head knocking him down to the dirt. Gohan then started releasing a lot of KI blasts from both hands towards where Genesis was. Each blast made more and more smoke. There was smoke that Gohan could not see anything that was down.  
"I think I got him this time. But I can't be too sure, guys like this one keep on getting up and never give up." The smoke started to clear up and Gohan saw that no one was down there.  
"Oh no, where did he go?"  
"Behind you," said a voice from behind him. Gohan slowly looked back and saw Genesis smiling and his hand aimed at Gohan. Genesis then released a few KI blasts towards Gohan. Gohan started flying away with the hopes that every KI would miss. However, a couple of KI blasts got him. Gohan fell on top of a tree.  
"Now, you meet your hand." Genesis said while powering up his right arm for his next attack. He then released a powerful KI blast towards Gohan. Gohan's eyes opened wider as he saw the blast getting closer.  
"If that thing hits me I'm dead." Gohan was trying to move, but he was low on power. He managed to move away just in time.  
"You managed to escape, but can you escape another one?" Genesis powered up his right arm again and released a KI towards Gohan.  
"Well, I have no choice, KA-ME…"  
"What's the kid doing now?" Thought Genesis.  
"HA-ME…" An energy blast started appearing on Gohan's hands together.  
"His power is rising so fast. He is putting everything into that one attack. Genesis KI blast was almost reaching Gohan when he released his blast.  
"HA!!" Yelled Gohan as he released his energy towards Genesis. The kamehameha wave destroyed Genesis's KI blast and kept going towards Genesis.  
"If I don't move fast it can do some damage to me." Genesis started flying away, but the kamehameha kept following him.  
"Darn it all!" Yelled Genesis. He then stopped and faced the kamehameha face to face. He tried to stop it with both of his hands, but it wasn't enough. He screamed, and then the smoke cleared.  
"WHAT?!" It can't be. I put all my energy into that attack. How can I stop this guy? Super saiyan won't make a difference since all my energy is already out," Gohan though with a scared look in his face. Genesis only had a few scratches in him.  
"Ha! Ha! I told you boy you can't possibly beat me." Genesis looked at Gohan and then started laughing.

"Is Gohan ever going to come back?" Tien asked.  
"He should have been back by now," answered Chi-chi.  
"I already said this, he probably just got stuck in one big line. You know shopping these days." Krillin said walking by. Trunks was chatting with Goten.  
"You still remember the old times Goten?" Trunks asked sitting down on a chair, and drinking soda. Goten was next to him, sitting down as well and drinking soda.  
"Yeah, I must say, fusing was pretty fun." Goten said.  
"Too bad we never did our job." They both looked at each other then started laughing.

Gohan didn't know what to do. He had tried his best attack, and it had only left a few minor scratches on Genesis. He then had a flashback.  
"Raditz!" Gohan suddenly remembered whom he was staring at. He had been only four years old, when his uncle had come down to earth and tried to get Goku back into his side.  
"Raditz, why don't you leave this planet?"  
"What did you call me? My name is Genesis, not Raditz."  
"What? Does he remember who he was?" Gohan thought.  
"You see I am Doctor Gero's greatest creation. He kept secret all of his life. He didn't quite say how he created my body, but he created my genes and everything else himself."  
"Could it be that Gero took Raditz's body when everyone else had left the scene?" Gohan thought.  
"Well anyways I don't have all day where are the rest of the so called Z warriors?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You think I'm a fool, you yourself have told me that you are Goku's son."  
"And I told you my father and the dragonballs are no longer amongst us, they are gone."  
"Even if you are telling the truth, you still know where the others are."  
"And why would I tell you?" Gohan yelled.  
"You're playing hard to get huh, no matter I'll just have to sense their strengths."  
"Good luck with that, we do know how to suppress our powers."  
"You are beginning to get on my nerves. It's time that I get ride of you." Raditz powered up and then threw a KI blast at gohan.  
"I-I can't dodge that, and that KI it has so much power in it." After a few seconds the KI hit Gohan. Genesis heard him yell. When the smoke cleared he saw Gohan lying on the ground.  
"Well he is gone, no one could have survived that blast after being so weak. Time for me to go find the others." Genesis took off flying in search of the others.

On a planet unknown to earth a saiyan ship took off. A voice was heard from the inside.  
"Those monkeys will pay for what they did to my dad. It should only take me one and a half year to get to earth. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Vegeta was sitting down far from everyone with a grumpy face.  
"Aww, come on Vegeta come and join everyone else." Bulma said.  
"I don't even know why I came to this pointless party. Kakarot will soon come back and he is probably stronger than before. I need to be training otherwise Kakarot will beat me once again."  
"Vegeta will you leave that alone? Don't worry you'll become stronger than Goku one day. You are the prince of all saiyans you know."  
"That hasn't been enough now has it? All these years that I have known Kakarot, when I finally am stronger than him or at least I think I am… He proves to be stronger than I am. He was the first to reach Super Saiyan. He went Super Saiyan three, which I never did. And without anyone's help he went Super Saiyan four."  
"Vegeta, your obsession over that has been your downfall." Bulma said and then walked away.  
"Earthlinks, know nothing about a Saiyan's pride. Kakarot if you're out there you better one day be back. You still owe me a fight."

Chi-chi was sitting on a couch worried about Gohan when Goten walked in.  
"Mom what's wrong?" Goten asked.  
"It's just that Gohan is taking so long, I wonder what's holding him up." Chi-chi responded.  
"If you want I can go check for you."  
"Please do so Goten, make sure he is ok."  
"I will mom." Goten ran to the front door and took off.

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin were all talking and laughing. Vegeta kept still in one place with a grumpy look.  
"Not too long ago, I was a prince… I was someone everyone feared. I had all the power in my hands, then I come to earth and Kakarot takes all that away from me. After that fight I would everything changed. And everyday I had to watch, as he got stronger than me. I then had my moment of glory when I gave up my own life to destroy Buu, but that too was in vain, Buu lived while I was gone. Then who but Kakarot would end the Buu time for once and for all? Then baby took over me and I was too weak to get him off me, and once again Kakarot saves my life. Then I finally reached Super Saiyan four, but still Kakarot was the one to take the glory…. A prince should not have to live through all of this, and one day I will have my glory I will defeat Kakarot." Vegeta thought.

Genesis was flying as fast as he could he then stopped.  
"What's this? I sense a power level that's moving, well he is pretty weak so I shouldn't worry about it, he must not be any of my targets." He then took off once again.

Master Roshi was starring at Android 18. She then slapped him in the face.  
"Wohoi what was that for? I was just looking at the tree behind you." Said Master Roshi from the ground.  
"Keep your eyes off me you old pervert."

"What's this I sense? There's an enormous power level coming our way. Is this Kakarot? If it is him, he got weaker then he was as a Super Saiyan four, how would he get so weak? It's only been one year and knowing Kakarot like I think I know him, he would have gotten stronger. This isn't Gohan as well; the power level is far too weak for it. It doesn't feel right either."

Next Time: Next time on Dragonball Unleashed Goten gets to town as he begins searching for his brother Gohan, while Vegeta tries to figure out who's power level he senses. And is Vegeta mistaken thinking this person is weak? Find out more, Next Time


End file.
